


TODO LO QUE PUEDO SER [EDAM]

by irohny



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Sé feliz, Adam.





	TODO LO QUE PUEDO SER [EDAM]

Adam no la pasaba bien. En absoluto. Incluso si reía a carcajadas o tenía sexo hasta que sus piernas temblaran, había ese _algo_ en su pecho, como una astilla pequeñísima pero tan dolorosa que con cada movimiento parecía enterrarse más y más. Y él no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Lo que Adam sentía era un vacío tan grande que intentaba desesperadamente llenar con todo lo que parecía estar bien para los demás: fiestas, alcohol, drogas. No era coincidencia que todas esas cosas fueran negativas. Adam no tenía un entorno muy sano, en realidad. Ni siquiera se consideraba a sí mismo una persona digna.

Tenía un padre que se lo recordaba todos los días de su vida. Una madre que, a pesar de llamarle apodos bonitos y acariciarle el pelo, era bastante ausente. Madam estaba bien, todo lo _bien_ que una mascota puede estar.

Básicamente era un cúmulo de sentimientos extraños debajo de varias barreras de indiferencia y estupidez. Por supuesto que no pensaba en ello lo suficiente como para identificar algo malo en eso, ni siquiera se permitía a sí mismo esas reflexiones que toda persona tiene antes de dormir. Había tenido horribles experiencias cuando se había planteado esos aspectos de su vida, involucrando lágrimas y mocos y cosas que no eran para él.

Así que, si no le importaban ni sus sentimientos, ¿por qué mierda estaría interesado en un baile estúpido lleno de personas que lo aborrecían? Lo cierto era que ya estaba allí, con un traje que odiaba y con un humor que no toleraba en sí mismo. Viendo a todas las personas divirtiéndose sin importar qué tanto estaba él sufriendo, en especial Aimee, que creía iba a ser su "salvación". Le generó tanto asco, o así podía llamarlo ya que tristeza no era un sentimiento que quisiera conocer.

En realidad, ya lo conocía.

Llegó al baño con un nudo en su garganta, y no era de extrañar que no hubiera nadie allí. Todos muy ocupados siendo felices y esas cosas.

Bufó ante su propio reflejo, y deseó tener una buena cantidad de alcohol a mano para reemplazar la presión en su pecho con mareos en su cabeza. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue que alguien entrara al baño, riendo y balbuceando.

Adam hizo una mueca y se volteó.

—¡Adam! Diablos, te ves terrible.

Era Tromboner quien lucía como un extraterrestre y hablaba tan alto que hacía doler sus oídos.

—Y tú te ves más maricón que nunca.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba siendo grosero, sólo era consciente de que debía liberar un poco de su dolor, y qué mejor manera que hacer sentir mal al homosexual de la escuela.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Eric se rió nuevamente, se acercó y habló con una mano en su hombro.

—Sé feliz, Adam.

Tenía una sonrisa de dientes blancos y algo en sus ojos hizo temblar las barreras de Adam, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que Eric era un poco más alto en esos tacones extravagantes que llevaba.

Apartó su mano con violencia y tartamudeó algunos insultos, de repente sintiéndose pequeño. Sobre todo, era la seguridad de Eric la que le hacía dudar de muchas cosas. Había pasado una enorme cantidad de tiempo molestando al chico, pero este ahora estaba aquí, parado frente a él, vestido de una manera ridícula con una sonrisa suave en su rostro y escuchando sus intentos de insultos como si fuera un niño haciendo una rabieta.

Tal vez lo era para él.

—Sólo... Sal de mi vista antes de que te asesine.

Eric se balanceó un poco, pero se acercó, le dio un beso ruidoso en la mejilla probablemente manchandola de labial dorado, y se volteó para irse.

—Quiero verte intentarlo, Adam.

No supo qué pasó consigo mismo entonces. Algo se rompió allí dentro, como la gota que colma el vaso. Porque él mismo se sentía inútil, pero que Eric lo dijera con tanta simpleza no lo enojó. Un sollozo salió de su boca antes que pudiera contenerlo.

Mierda, Adam estaba tan triste y justo ahora venía a darse cuenta.

Eric frenó en seco, volteando en su dirección.

—¿Acabas de...? ¿Estás llorando?

Adam negó con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas descendían de su rostro rápidamente y no sentía la energía de apartarlas, por lo que agachó su rostro y dejó salir otro sollozo.

—Oh, Adam... —escuchó a Eric acercarse y no podía hacer mucho para alejarse, por lo que cuando sintió sus manos en los costados de su cabeza, dejó que su frente se apoyara en su hombro y sus fosas nasales se llenaran del perfume dulzón de Eric.

—Mi vida es una mierda... —dijo, porque diablos, sí que lo era.

Eric alborotó su cabello y chasqueó la lengua.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? Respira.

Ni siquiera notó que se estaba ahogando por lo fuerte que lloraba, sólo tomó el cuerpo de Eric en sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibió un abrazo?

¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad? Adam no recuerda.

—Shhh, shhh. Hey, no querrás que alguien te vea así, ¿verdad? —Eric rió en su oído y Adam se apartó lentamente. Parpadeó apartando la humedad de sus ojos, y dejó que sus manos descansaran en la cintura de Eric.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó, viendo a Eric fruncir el ceño en confusión—. Toda la cosa de ser un marica pero siempre estar bien. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Eric rodó los ojos.

—No siempre estoy bien, Adam. Así somos los humanos.

Adam asintió, agachó la cabeza y recibió un beso en su frente. Quiso que dure más, quiso tener a Eric dándole cariño por mucho más tiempo.

Pero él era Adam y nunca recibía lo que quería.

Eric se apartó, con una mano cálida aún en su hombro. Adam aún sentía su propio labio inferior temblar.

—Debo irme ahora. Pero no vuelvas a llegar a este punto, Adam. Debes dejarlo ir más seguido. ¿Sí?

Estaba comportándose de una manera tan estúpida y sus manos se entrelazaban entre sí nerviosamente, pero Adam sentía una calidez bonita en su pecho con Eric hablándole así de suave, así que sólo asintió recibiendo una sonrisa tierna. Él podría querer más de eso.

—Bien. ¡Oh! —Eric se removió un pin del saco, y lo puso en el de Adam: a este punto, Adam sólo pudo mirarlo—, para ti, no lo olvides —guiñó un ojo y finalmente se volteó para irse—. ¡Adiós, Adam!

Adam quedó allí parado, temblando y con el fantasma del toque de Eric sobre su piel. Suspiró profundo, y para su sorpresa, una sonrisa se abrió lugar en sus labios.

—Gracias... —susurró a la nada, apretando en su mano distraídamente el regalo que Eric le dejó.

_Sé feliz_


End file.
